Sunshine
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: Modern!AU - The first time Law saw Luffy, he didn't care for her feelings and just plain curious why her bright smile faded. The second time that Law saw Luffy, he knew the reason behind her fake smile, but he didn't know why he even cared to comfort her. (Fem!Luffy LawxFem!Luffy)


**A/n: Rejoice! For this is a... err... I really don't know if this is a Sequel or Prequel, but I do know that this is under Law's perspective of "Raindrops", so enjoy! And please, correct me if you mind any grammar mistakes, some errors and wrong spellings. Feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!  
**

Warning: Female Luffy, lots of OOC and this is so cheesy. I don't know if I should rate this T or M because there's a mention of the "s" word, but no, no lemon. no smut. Please excuse me...

Disclaimer: LittlemissLazy didn't want the burden to own the One Piece nor does she owned it.

Summary:The first time Law noticed Luffy, he didn't care for her feelings and just plain curious why her bright smile faded. The second that Law noticed Luffy, he knew the reason behind her fake smile, but he didn't know why he even cared to comfort her.

 **Edited: 07/10/2016**

* * *

"I need to go home now. It's getting late and I don't think that the rain will ever stop, Luffy." The orange-haired, Nami hesitantly said to her best friend while staring at her wrist watch with a worried face, "Are you sure that you want to stay here and don't want to go home with me?"

Luffy, the raven-haired girl lifted her head and stared at her friend before she giggled and then, smiled brightly.

"I already called Ace to pick me up and you know that he won't like it if I left." Luffy informed Nami, who shrugged her shoulders.

While Luffy was speaking to Nami, the latter's phone vibrated inside her maroon skirt's pocket.

"Besides, you better go home now. I bet that Bellemere-san is already worried about you." Luffy said before wiggling her eyebrows and chuckled to her friend.

Nami sighed as she cancelled the phone call inside her pocket.

"You're right. Nojiko just called me and..." Nami gritted her teeth while clenching her fist, "That stupid, over-protective elder brother of yours!"

As if it's the cue, Luffy burst out laughing while Nami glared daggers at her. After a few seconds, Luffy stopped laughing and smiled at her best friend.

"It's alright, Nami. I'm fine all by myself waiting for him." Luffy assured her friend.

"Are you really sure that you're fine waiting for him here? alone?"

"Hmm! I'm fine."

"Okay, I'm leaving now. Take care and see you tomorrow!" Nami said before she shrugged off her grey coat and used it as a cover for her head from the rain.

"And please tell Marco that you love him before it's too late." She added for teasing purpose before she run through the rain, avoiding Luffy's temper.

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted to her friend, who's laughing under the rain while Luffy blushed, but the smile never left her face.

Trafalgar Law, a graduating student stared at the two juniors from a far. Seeing their interaction to each other, he found them not quite entertaining. He always saw those kinds of interaction from other junior girls or just girls around the campus before. And- wait! First of all, he's not a creepy stalker, but merely an observant person. He will observe everyone around him not because he found them suspicious or to protect himself from them. No. He'll observe everyone around them because he finds everyone's act on daily basis interesting and amusing. He will stay far away in quiet places and will read his book while observing them in peace.

It as a habit that he picked up from his adopted elder sister, Nico Robin. So, if anyone said that he's like the male counterpart of the female Archeologist student of the College Department, he'll gladly agree to it.

He's about to take his eyes off from the smiling like an idiot raven-haired, who's still staring at her friend's back until she disappeared from sight, but he decided that he didn't want to when he saw how that bright smile faded. He observed the female more: the way she looked up at the sky while watching the rain splattered on the ground before sighing. Law didn't care for her feelings, he's just plain curious why that bright smile faded when her friend left her.

When Law saw a blond guy, who's obviously not from their University and quite old to go to Universities, approached the raven-haired junior and letting her under his umbrella, he noticed how her eyes sparkled while staring at the blond man, who fetched her. The bright smile on her face appeared again and this time, they're brighter.

Now, that's amusing. He decided as he took his eyes off them and continued reading his book while waiting for his sister. He can't go home because he didn't bring an umbrella with him.

With one final glance, Law didn't want to believe what his eyes were seeing, but she seems glowing with that kind of smile. Unconsciously, Law smiled a bit.

* * *

Law wanted to become a great surgeon, a Cardiologist specifically. His dream is to cure a rare heart disease that killed his biological sister, Lami in her young age. He's studying for almost two years now since he graduated from Senior High and preparing for his practicum in another two years. Anyhow, there's really no problem with his studies.

In fact, his adopted family supported him and his decisions. His only problem is how Cora-san keeps on babying him; like Law was a mere ten years old boy, who he once adopted. It's not like Law is being ungrateful. No. He will not forget, never forget how Cora-san took him in their family and treated him like his own. It's not like that. It's just... he's grown up now. He didn't need that too much pampering from his adopted father. Even Robin, his adopted sister wasn't helping him either.

It's obvious that she's enjoying his sufferings together with that devious cousin of theirs, Monet!

To give his self a break from their family, Law decided to stroll in the park with his pet, Bepo.

While relaxing and strolling in the park, Law unconsciously observed the people around him. From the PDA couples, few homeless oldies, busy street vendors and to the group of teenagers, who's obviously hanging out. What caught Law's attention the most is an enraged freckled raven-haired man, who's obviously showing signs of Sister Complex, beating the shit out of the blond guy in front of a woman that looks like the freckled raven-haired man's sister. The other blond man just stood there while shaking his pineapple-size head.

Now that's entertaining, especially how that raven-haired guy, who shows the signs of Sister Complex completely dragged the foot of the poor blond that he badly beaten up, leaving his sister with the other blond man. What Law didn't expect was that the raven-haired woman had confessed her love – that seemed not the first time – to the other blond man, but he rejected her.

If the other blond man had fooled the woman in front of him, he won't fool Law. It didn't go unnoticed from Law's observant sharp eyes, how the other blond man's eyes twitched and how his breathing had ragged while rejecting her, indicating that the other blond man didn't like what he just said. And instead of crying, Law was even more surprised how the woman just nodded and smiled after that rejection. Though, that smile was obviously faked.

"Hey, where's Ace?" The raven-haired woman suddenly looked around her.

She changed the topic easily like it's not a big deal that she's hurting right now. Law silently cursed while gripping on Bepo's dog lace. He didn't like it how she acted oblivious from the pain that she's feeling.

"I need to follow him before he decided to do things that will make him regret later." The other blond man said awkwardly before he left the woman.

Law stared at the raven-haired woman, who slumped herself on the bench. How she clenched her fist and fighting really hard to keep her tears from streaming down her cheeks. How she bites her lips and struggle so hard to keep her painful emotions in bay. Law decided to walk to her and comfort her. Although, he didn't know why he even cared to comfort a woman he barely knows.

Getting what Law wanted to do, Bepo ran towards the woman and then sniffed her feet. She saw the dog and lifted her head up to look at the dog's owner. When she saw him, she tried to smile and succeeded, but Law didn't like that kind of smile, it's not even real.

Law narrowed his lips and eyebrows while looking down at the woman. She just stared at him, fidgeting and bullets of sweats dropped from her forehead. Law could tell that she's unease of him, but despite of that, she tries so hard to smile in front of him. Then, Law did something that surprised not only her, but him.

He flopped himself beside her and sighed, "If you can't smile then, don't even try."

She widened her eyes in surprise as she stared at him. Law stared back at her and tapped his shoulder. Before she even knew it, the tears that she tried so hard to keep raced down from her eyes and she sobbed in front of him. Law didn't know for how long she cried her heart out, but she did eventually stop.

"Thank you, you're such a nice guy!" She exclaimed while enjoying a cone of ice cream after she poured her feelings out.

"No, I'm not." Law said while his heated cheeks are rivaling the strawberry ice cream on her cone.

"Yes you are, you didn't know me yet you comforted me."

Law looked away and took a deep breaths.

"It's not what you think it is. I don't even know myself why I comforted you…" Law whispered, but enough for her to hear what he said.

After hearing him, she looked at him like he's an idiot before she chuckled and smiled. When Law looked at her, he saw her smiling at him. It wasn't like the fake smile of hers earlier. This time her smile is genuine and bright and Law realized why he did it, now he knows why he comforted her. He wants to see the real smile on her face and not like that fake smile that she wears before.

While looking at her bright smile, Law didn't want to see that fake smile again and he silently promised to himself – and to her – that he will do everything from now on to protect that bright smile of hers.

"I'm Luffy, what's your name?"

"Law. Trafalgar Law."

* * *

They become friends so easily because both attend the same University, but of course they're in different buildings. Law learned that Luffy was that popular freshman chick from BA in Photography that he often heard from Eustass Kidd's mouth.

" _Trafalgar…" X Drake called him while looking at Luffy's back after she and Law had parted ways._

" _You're friends with Monkey D. Luffy?" Basil Hawkins said while looking at Law in disbelief._

 _Law raised his brow and asked them, "What's the problem with it? Do you know her?"_

" _Know her?!" Eustass Kidd suddenly shouted, "She's that freshman chick that I keep on telling you!"_

Law is also aware of her admirers, and how her failed suitors envied his position in Luffy's life. Let's just say that the idiots thought that he's dating Luffy when they're actually not.

" _You didn't tell me that you're dating Luffy?" Kidd announced, coming out of nowhere._

 _Law rolled his eyes, "It's not what you think it is."_

" _What?! But she kissed you!" Kidd suspiciously said while glaring at him._

" _Shut up Kidd."_

Luffy is a very affectionate woman and Law is fine with her affectionate side. At first he's not, really, but eventually he got used to it. Nami explained to him that Luffy wasn't used to hang out and be friends with guys, which she clearly emphasize to him that it's Luffy's stupid older brother's fault. That's why Luffy decided to treat him the same way she treated Nami.

He didn't care if she suddenly held his tattooed hands out of the blue.

" _Your hand is really warm!" Luffy exclaimed when she suddenly held his right hand, tracing the tattoos on his fingers while walking through the cold winter streets of the city._

 _Law stared at her and took a glimpse of their hands, before staring at her again completely._

" _Yours is sweaty." Law deadpanned._

" _Shishishi! Sorry!"_

Or if she squeeze him to death with her annoying bear hugs.

" _Can you believe it?! I passed it Law! I passed my exam!" she cried in joy while her arms wrapped around him._

 _Law knows that they're getting an awkward stare from the other passing students in the Hallways._

" _Good for you, now let me go, so I can breath because I may not be able to celebrate your achievement if I die in your tight embrace today." Law hardly said as she gripped her arms around him and buried her face on his chest._

" _No way, I'm going to share to you how happy I am right now by giving you a bear hug!"_

Or kiss him on his cheeks because he makes her really happy.

" _Thanks for getting this Chopper plushie for me, Law!" Luffy said while leaning on his shoulder, the plush around her arm._

 _Law's lips formed a small smile while looking at Luffy, "I'm glad–"_

 _Luffy interrupted him with a kiss on his cheek._

" _You're the best," She happily complimented him while looking at the plush around her arm, before hugging it. "It's so cute!"_

"… _that you like it, Luffy-ya."_

He's really fine with it and didn't mind her affectionate side. That's until one day that Law realized that Luffy is not just a friend. He's in love to Luffy and he didn't know how it happened. He just wants her around him: to see and protect her smiles, but it went beyond for what he'd expected.

Law tried to forget his feelings for Luffy because she's already in love to her older brother's best friend, Marco. He keeps on telling to himself that Luffy is a precious friend, that he cannot fall in love to her and that his feelings is just a passing phase. Law contented himself around her while trying to make her happy. After all, he promised that he will protect her smiles and he will do it even if he hurt his own feelings.

If she cries, then he will let her cry and make her smile again.

" _Shhh… it's okay." Law whispered to her ears and embraced the sobbing woman on his chest._

 _She clenched his shirt and a small hiccup escaped her lips._

" _It hurts! It won't go away!"_

 _Law kissed her forehead and sighed, "If it didn't hurt you anymore, it means that you're dead."_

 _She raised her head and looked at him, with puffy eyes and completely puzzled expression._

" _Huh?"_

 _Instead of answering, Law smiled at her and without Luffy knowing, she smiled back at him._

If she feels unloved, then he will love her with all his heart.

" _Is that your professor? She's great. I suddenly felt fine but I feel a little drowsy." Luffy said while smiling tiredly to Law, as she rests on the hospital bed in the infirmary._

" _Luffy-ya," Law whispered her name while holding and pinching her hands to get her attention._

" _Hmm?"_

" _What if…" Law started while looking at her brown orbs and the tired smile on her lips. "What if Marco loves you back?"_

 _Law thought that she'll be mad at him for asking this question, but instead, Luffy laughed and it wasn't a pretend laughed. It's like Law said something funny._

" _He will not and that's really impossible. Not in a million years."_

 _Law narrowed his eyebrows while staring at her. Then, he sighed before standing up to kiss her forehead._

" _Just rest Luffy-ya, forget what I stupidly said." Law whispered while his lips touching her forehead, "Don't worry I'll stay here with you."_

 _She nodded before closing her eyes, her face looked so serene. Law takes a deep breath and let out another sigh. He knows that Marco feels the same way to Luffy. Although Marco had hidden it well to everybody, he failed to hide it to Law. He saw him earlier. He was there to probably fetch Luffy, getting worried and panicking when Luffy was about to fall to that stairs._

Maybe Law is not that selfless. Maybe he's not really contented around Luffy. Maybe he's selfish and wants Luffy for himself. Maybe he craves for her affection that wasn't for friendly terms. Maybe...

* * *

One day, Law woke up and Luffy decided to avoid him. He didn't know what he did to her or if she have a problem with him. Anyways, he apologized to whatever he did that made her mad, but it was useless. Luffy still avoided him.

When Law asked Nami about it, she started to throw a fit and shouted at him.

"What? You too?! Please! If you and Luffy are going to play hide-… no! If you two are playing Avoid-and-Seek then, leave me alone! Don't ever bother me!"

"But Nami-ya–"

After that, Nami just walked out, murmuring something about stupid people, stupid maps and navigation.

Law was getting frustrated. He tried to text and call Luffy, but she never answered him. He even tried to talk to her, but she kept on avoiding him. He didn't know what to do anymore, so he decided to confront Luffy. He wants to know the problem and the reasons why she avoids him.

"Luffy-ya," Law approached her after her last class that day.

Law noticed how Luffy's shoulders stiffened when he called out her name. Nonetheless, she continued what she's doing like Law wasn't there with her inside the room in the first place. He can't stand this. He didn't even know what he did to her and she's pretty determined to avoid him from now on.

It's like apologizing to whatever he did to her is not enough anymore.

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. He puts his hand on her shoulder and Luffy flinched when she felt Law's warm hand on her shoulder. She's about to walk away from him, but he didn't let her. He gripped his hand on her shoulder and faced her to him.

"Luffy-ya…" Law whispered while holding both her shoulders, pleading to talk to him.

Luffy gulped before looking away, she's fidgeting in front of him.

"Why are you doing this? What's the problem? Why are you avoiding me?" Law felt a large lump in his throat while asking Luffy those questions. "Please tell me what I did so I can properly make it up to you."

With that, Luffy slowly looked up at him. His gray eyes met her brown orbs. Law is really afraid right now because Luffy is avoiding him for the past few days. In those days he got really paranoid, thinking if it's Marco; if they're finally together or if Luffy just didn't need him in her life anymore. Law didn't know and it really pained him while thinking of those possible reasons why Luffy avoided him.

"Don't you want me in your life anymore?" Law sadly asked her while staring at her brown eyes.

"It's… It's not like that." Luffy whispered and she shifted her hands on the hem of his shirt.

Law felt a tingling sensation inside him when he finally heard her voice.

He cupped her cheeks and sighed, "But you're drifting away from me."

Law closed his eyes and Luffy stared at him before shaking her head.

"I'm not."

"Then why are you avoiding me?" Law asked her, his eyes were still closed.

He's afraid to hear her answers, but he wanted to hear her answers too even if it hurts him.

"I'm…" Luffy nervously started and Law didn't even know that he held his own breath while waiting for her answer, "…just scared."

Law opened his eyes and saw her cheeks were red as a cherry, he chuckled.

"Why? Did I scare you? Am I scary?" Law smiled while pinching her cheeks.

She shook her head, biting her lips to prevent from smiling and gulped while trying so hard to keep her eyes on him.

"No, it's just…" Luffy said hesitantly, her hands clenched his shirt.

Law lifted her chin and leaned his forehead on hers.

"Tell me," Law desperately told her, his eyes stared in her eyes and soul. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Luffy sighed and closed her eyes. Law waited for her explanations, but instead of getting it, Luffy moved and damped her lips on his. Law widened his eyes in shock, he did know what just happened, but it didn't sink in his mind yet.

"I love you and I'm scared that you'll reject my feelings like him," Luffy silently said and Law's eyes softened at the blushing woman in front of him, "So, I avoided you because I don't want that kind of pain again."

"Luffy-ya," Law gently called her again, he slightly cradled her cheeks. "Look at me."

Luffy immediately opened her eyes and before she knew it, Law crashed his lips on hers. Their lips slowly move in a passionate sync as feelings pour out for each other.

"I love you too." Law confessed when their lips parted.

"So…" Luffy confusedly said, still dazed after their shared kiss.

"You're my girlfriend now."

* * *

Law and Luffy's relationship is not really perfect. During those two years, there's a lot of struggles that they'd experienced: From Luffy's constant consciousness of Law hurting her feelings and to Law's right to deserve Luffy. Added by Ace's meddling whenever they have an argument. Ace is strongly against their relationship, especially to Law, who he can't accept for dating his little sister.

But with trust, compromises, patience, trying to understand and strong love to each other, the two of them somehow made it. They made their relationship work during and after College. After Luffy graduated from College, she decided to establish a photography studio called the Thousand Sunny Studio together with her College friends. Law on the other hand, started to work as a Surgeon in New World Medical Hospital.

They're happy in their relationship, but there's a problem. In those two years in a relationship with Law, his insecurity to Marco is not something you will like and want to talk about. It was one of the main reasons of their fight. Luffy gets it that Law is just afraid of losing her, the same way she's afraid of losing him. What Luffy didn't get is where Law's insecurities is coming from.

There's this one time while they're making love in Law's apartment. He will say something nonsense – not directly saying Marco's name, but Luffy knows who is the person mentioned – out of nowhere in the middle of sex that will end up in a fight. But Luffy didn't know about Marco's real feelings and that Law knows about it.

Law tried to do something about it, but there's just a lot of "what ifs" in his mind like: what if Marco finally decided to confess his feelings to her in drunken state and Luffy accepted it. What if Luffy left him for Marco. What if Marco really deserve Luffy not him, etc.

Like right now, they're strolling in the park and enjoying their date when Law suddenly sprout nonsense "thing" again that made Luffy really pissed.

"When will you stop mentioning Marco in our relationship?" Luffy angrily snapped while gripping the Soda-in-Can in her hand.

"Marco? But I didn't mention him." Law shrugged insensitively and Luffy looked at her boyfriend, annoyed.

"You didn't mention him?" Luffy repeated while glaring at Law. "But you're talking about him!"

"Luffy-ya I don't–"

"If you're not talking about him then, is there someone else that I fell in love before that you knew beside Marco?!" Luffy yelled and her gripped on the Soda-in-Can tightened that the Soda spilled from her hands to the pavement.

Law looked away from his girlfriend while shaking his head.

"Why are you so insecure of him, Law?" Luffy chocked her words and sobbed.

Law immediately looked at his girlfriend, feeling guilty.

"Luffy-ya," Law whispered, taking the spilled Soda-in-Can in her hand and placing it nearby before hugging her.

"You're my boyfriend…" Luffy sobbed on his chest, arms wrapped around his waist. "…not him."

"I'm sorry, it's just…" Law sighed, feeling ashamed to his self.

Luffy raised her head and looked at Law, who cannot look at her properly.

"It's just?" Luffy asked while staring at her boyfriend, arms still wrapped around him.

"It's just there are a lot of what ifs in my mind about you leaving me…" Law started and then, closed his eyes in shame, "Like if Marco finally co–"

Before Law could spill to Luffy about Marco's real feelings for her, Luffy shut him up by kissing him on public.

"Stop being a worrywart and if you're really afraid that Marco will snatch me away from you," Luffy said while burying her face on his chest after their kiss. "Then why don't you tie me up with you?"

"Luffy-ya, are you proposing to me?" Law raised his brow, appalled at her sudden proposal.

"What? You don't want to marry me?" Luffy narrowed her eyebrows while glaring at him, cutely.

"No, it's not like that!" Law chuckled while hugging Luffy tightly. "Isn't it the other way around?"

"Oh? Is it? Then forget what I just said and you do the proposing." Luffy suggested while unwrapping her arms around Law.

Law tilted his head while staring at Luffy, "You want me to propose to you right now?"

"Hmm!" Luffy nodded while grinning to her boyfriend.

"I'm not prepared, there's no ring." Law laughed while looking at Luffy like she's the craziest woman in the planet, which is the truth.

"Propose now, let's buy a ring later." Luffy insisted and Law smirked amusingly at her.

"What? It's like order now, pay later?" Law joked, but it seemed like Luffy was really serious about this that she nodded.

"Shit!" Law silently cursed and looked around him.

Then, he saw Luffy's spilled Soda-in-Can nearby and had an idea.

Luffy looked at Law completely puzzled while Law pulled the tab and showed it to Luffy.

"What about this opening tab as a promissory ring?" Law cleverly asked Luffy.

"Damn! You're really smart, Law." Luffy exclaimed while giggling before standing two small steps away from Law.

Law smirked that screams like: Hell yeah, I am! – He took a deep breath before kneeling in front of Luffy. Both are anxious to the stares that they're getting from the people around them, who noticed their quirky proposal in the park.

"Luffy-ya," Law nervously started while looking up to Luffy, the opening tab of the Soda-in Can on his hands. "I want to tell you that I'd imagined once a very cheesy way of proposing to you and this is absolutely not what I imagined happening. I'm sorry if there are no flowers scattered around for you or colorful balloons everywhere that you could enjoy, but a single opening tab of that blasted Soda-in-Can of yours."

Luffy chuckled while tears started to from in her eyes just looking at her proposing boyfriend.

"Let's buy a ring later but first, will you marry me?" Law popped the question immediately out of nervousness and excitement.

"You're really not use of giving long speeches, aren't you?" Luffy said while smiling and crying in joy at the same time.

"Luffy-ya?" Law seriously looked at his girlfriend, her short-attention span kicked in.

Luffy laughed when she realized it before nodding, "Of course, why would I say no when I proposed to you first."

"Then this is really a useless proposal." Law humored while smiling amusingly to Luffy before standing up.

"Let's just make our wedding unforgettable than our engagement." Luffy suggested, smiling happily while Law puts the opening tab of the Soda to her ring finger.

"Yes, let's do that." Law said before kissing Luffy again… in public. They've got a few cheers from the crowd that they gathered and some even took a video and posted in social media. Of course, without the both of them (the couple) knowing.

"I love you…" Law whispered in the middle of their passionate kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

The wedding is about to start and Law is anxiously waiting at the altar on their wedding day. He didn't know what he's anxious about: if it's excitement and nervousness to finally make Luffy his or if it's Marco's confession to Luffy in the Bride's room.

Oh yes! He had heard it accidentally. It wasn't his fault that he wanted to see Luffy before they finally exchange their vows.

"Lawsy~ Are you excited? The wedding is about to start, so relax." Doffy said while tapping on his shoulders.

Law just smiled and nodded while waiting for every damned minute for the wedding to start. In all honesty, he's afraid. Like really afraid because there were a lot of "what ifs" in his mind again. His insecurities to Marco are coming back in full force, but he tried so hard to fight it. He kept on telling to himself that Luffy is his. He assured himself that she loves him and she wouldn't run on their wedding day just to be with Marco.

Her feelings for Marco, her first love is long gone. He trust Luffy on this, she'll deal with this and–

"Law~ I don't know that this day will ever come!" Cora-san dramatically cried while wiping his tears using a hanky, "It was like yesterday you're just a boy and…"

While Cora-san kept on telling him the things he already knew when he's just a boy to his teenage years, Law observed everyone inside the Church. From a patient Sabo, who's trying so hard to keep a tied up and fuming Ace on their sits. An asshole Eustass Kidd, trying to hit on Jewelry Bonney. Nami, who's trying to raise both Sanji and Zoro's debts while Sanji yelled at Zoro for calling Nami a witch. To a giggling Robin and Monet, for who knows what the both of them are talking about.

When Law saw Marco coming out of the Bride's room with a serious face and had caught him staring, Marco nodded at him before taking a sit beside Ace, who's currently negotiating to Sabo to remove the handcuffs to his wrists, the rope around him and the cover of his mouth, which Sabo strongly refused to hear.

Law was waiting impatiently and when a minute passed by, someone shouted that the wedding was going to start. Doffy left him and his best man and friend, Penguin while dragging a crying Cora-san.

Law knows that he's having a wedding jitters right now. There's also the doubt with the "what ifs" again. It's like those "what ifs" weren't enough and had brought doubt to hurt Law on purpose. But all of that disappeared when Law finally saw Luffy in her beautiful wedding gown with the most beautiful and brightest smile she ever wore.

His heart lightened like a feather while looking at her smile. Law sighed and smiled in relief. Luffy is choosing him and not her first love even after he'd just confessed his feelings to her, which she'd waited for a long time in the past.

But past is past, Luffy chose him to be with her forever.

When an emotional Vice-Admiral Garp, who's crying like Cora-san – really, what's wrong with the Marines acting like crybabies – handed Luffy's hand to him, Law accepted it wholeheartedly.

Luffy beamed at him while staring at his gray eyes before whispering, "I love you."

Law felt like crying that moment, but just keep his emotions at the bay.

"I love you too…" Law said to Luffy not so loudly, but enough for the nearby people to hear him.

… _and thanks for choosing me_.

* * *

 **You know, I am thinking of making an Omake about Ace and Sabo. Or maybe write an "Ace perspective" because after Marco's (Raindrops), there's Law's (this piece). What do you think guys? Any suggestion?**

 **~LittlemissLazy**


End file.
